Some vehicle like a motorcycle is not equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality, but it may be desirable for a user of the vehicle to find the vehicle which is previously parked in an unfamiliar place through a GPS-based tracker. In such case, an external GPS device needs to be additionally purchased and installed, causing trouble to the user. On the other hand, for a vehicle built-in with the GPS functionality, the associated production cost and sales price are increased, and sales thereof may be adversely affected.